1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networks for providing telephone services. More particularly, the present invention relates to the expansion of telephone services accessible with pre-paid and post-paid calling cards.
2. Background of Related Art
Telephone calling cards store information used in connection with the delivery of, and billing for telephone services. xe2x80x9cPre-paidxe2x80x9d calling cards are associated with an account having a fixed amount of charges allowable. xe2x80x9cPost-paidxe2x80x9d calling cards are associated with accounts where the charges are paid in arrears for each billing cycle.
In a typical calling card transaction, a user desiring to place a call takes a telephone off-hook and dials an access number, perhaps followed by the number printed on the calling card (corresponding to an account), a personal identification number (PIN) for security purposes, and then the destination telephone number. Alternatively, information such as the calling card number can be read by a card reader or magnetic stripe reader if such a device is attached to the user""s telephone terminal.
A central database stores all of the calling card numbers supported by the system, along with a corresponding PIN for each. The PIN input by the user is compared to the correct PIN stored in memory. If the input PIN matches the stored PIN, a switch in the system completes the connection and establishes the desired call. If the PIN transmitted by the user does not match the stored PIN, the call is refused, whereupon the user is either given further opportunities to enter the correct PIN, or the call is terminated, or other action is taken, depending on the xe2x80x9ccall flow.xe2x80x9d The call flow of a telephone system is a comprehensive algorithm controlling logic used to establish and maintain a call.
Many calling card service systems use an intelligent network (IN) for automated processing of calling card transactions. In such a system, the customer dials a service access code (SAC) to connect to the IN for processing of a call. The IN receives information such as the calling line identification (CLI) from the origination telephone line, and the calling card number, PIN, and destination number from the customer.
A service control point (SCP) in the IN compares information received from the customer with information stored in its database (calling card number, PIN, etc.). The SCP decides whether a call is authorized, and if so directs a Service Switching Point (SSP) of the IN to connect the call to the destination number. The SCP and SSP of such a system may be connected with a high-speed link utilizing, for example, the Intelligent Network Application Protocol (INAP), as approved by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) and International Telecommunication Unit (ITU).
In the prior art, calling card account subscribers desiring to both place telephone calls via the calling card number, and use other services such as voice mail and call forwarding must use these services completely separate of one another. That is, the calling card number cannot be used for those purposes. This results in a lack of convenience for customers.
Therefore, what is lacking but needed in the prior art is a system and method for combining services such as voice mail and call forwarding with existing calling card call placement services.
In view of the above-identified problems and limitations of the prior art, the present invention provides a telephone calling card service system in which calling card account subscribers are assigned Virtual Destination Numbers (VDNs), allowing the use of voice mail, call forwarding and other services heretofore unavailable to calling card customers. VDNs are telephone numbers which when assigned, identify and telephone customer without specifying a physical calling line, and are somewhat analogous to mobile telephone numbers (although the former have no specific equipment associated therewith).
More particularly, the present invention provides a telephone calling card service system for processing telephone calls to be charged to calling card accounts, the system at least including:
a plurality of input telephonic devices operatively coupled to an origination telephone line, the input telephonic device at least including an alphanumeric information generator adapted to at least transmit a calling card account card number, security information, and a destination telephone number;
an automated intelligent network (IN) coupled to origination telephone lines adapted to process calling card account telephone calls, the IN at least including a service control point (SCP), and the SCP at least including an SCP control unit and an SCP database coupled to the SCP control unit, the IN being adapted to authorize the routing of calling card account telephone calls; and
at least one switch operatively coupled to the origination telephone line and to the SCP, the switch adapted to route calls authorized by the SCP to a destination number specified by the customer;
the SCP database at least storing system account numbers, corresponding security information and an assigned Virtual Destination Number (VDN), and the SCP control unit, upon receipt of customer information collected via the origination telephone line, compares information and determines whether a telephone call is authorized; and
the SCP being adapted to provide additional services to the customer and third parties based upon the VDN.
The present invention also provides, in a telephone calling card service system, a telephone calling card service method for processing telephone calls to be charged to calling card accounts, the method at least including the steps of:
via input telephonic devices coupled to origination telephone lines, at least transmitting a calling card account card number, security information, and a destination telephone number;
via an automated intelligent network (IN) coupled to origination telephone lines, processing calling card account telephone calls, the IN at least including a service control point (SCP), and the SCP at least including an SCP control unit and an SCP database coupled to the SCP control unit, authorizing the routing of calling card account telephone calls; and
via at least one switch operatively coupled to the origination telephone line and to the SCP, routing calls authorized by the SCP to a destination number specified by the customer;
the SCP database at least storing system account numbers, corresponding security information and an assigned Virtual Destination Number (VDN), and the SCP control unit, upon receipt of customer information collected via the origination telephone line, comparing information and determining whether a telephone call is authorized; and
providing additional services to the customer and third parties based upon the VDN.